The Fever
by Mr.Therapist
Summary: Well a hot Summer's day has left dear Eri to lay at home or will the Summer's heat truly get to her? HarimaxEri oneshot. Sorry if it seems OoC.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the idea of this story well you know what I mean but if I did, you can bet your a-- that there'd be a laser light show!

**Summary:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't kept that little promise at the start about me finishing a story if started. But not anymore! Anyways, the oneshot is just a random story I had in my mind so it takes place whenever. HarimaxEri one shot. Please read and review and all criticism is welcomed but I do have feelings you know. **

**Chapter 1:**

One hot Summer's day and Eri just stares out into the vast ocean and just sighs. Her friends all went on a little vacation to the beach while she lay in bed with a fever. Still dazed with the effects of the fever she walked from her balcony into her room only to meet her butler.

"Miss, how are we today?" the butler asked with concern in his voice

She smiles "Could be better."

"That's good, soup?" as the butler held out a tray

"No thanks, I might just go for a walk"

"As you wish Miss."

As she dressed for the Summer's heat she caught a glance of the beach and remembered the sight of a certain somebody's bare body. She blushed at the thought and wondered what she was thinking. _It must've been the fever_ Eri thought as she slipped on some slippers. The butler watched her walk through the doors and felt a pain in his heart as he always did when she left the care of her home.

As Eri walked she saw little kids run in a nearby park and their parents on a near bench gossiping and giggling. The sight of the older ladies made her think of her friends and her future with them. _That'll be us one day_ she thought as she started feeling better the more she thought of it. As she continued onwards she looked through a cafe window. She saw a couple and it made her wince with a pain she knew far too well. She wanted that, she wanted to feel the way the young woman did. The feelings faded away when a stray cat ran by causing her fantasy/nightmare to fade along with her smile. Suddenly, the cat stopped and stared at her.

The sight of the whiskers made her even more angry and yet sad. There had been rumors that Harima or to her, Whiskers, had been seeing Yakumo. Yakumo, a beautiful young friend, a grade below, and also Tenma's little sister, also seemed to be infatuated with whiskers. Eri simply looked up at the bright sky and blinked...blinked again...then the darkness overtook her as she fell to the ground.

"Why....why her?" Eri thought in the darkness

"Because...she's kind and warm" a voice echoed "Your cold and malicious"

"No...no I'm not, I am a very...." the thoughts stopped as the voice grew louder

"What, nice? Please, you couldn't even apologize correctly. You didn't give any of the others a chance so why him?" the voice teased

"...He...He's different! Yea, he is an idiot and a jerk but still...He still sees me for me!"

Silence is all that was left as a light shone in the distant and familiar voice was heard.

"Oi, rich girl you up?" a shrug voice came

The blonde sat up and looked around and instantly noticed that she wasn't outside anymore. As she looked around, she noticed that the room was plain and that she was in a...bed....

"AHHHHH!" Eri screamed with a sudden bright red flushed all over her face.

The man jumped "Wait...wait you have it all wrong" the man said as he gestured with his hands

"I saw you collapse in the street so I carried you home that's all!" the man bellowed

"..." Eri said as her faced was bright as can be

"Rich girl...you okay?" said the man as he waved his hand in front of her face

She looked up at the man and the sight of the beard and sunglasses instantly gave it away.

"umm...whiskers, what are you doing" Eri said getting more angry as he continued to wave his hand in her face. "Whiskers, I said WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Harima jumped and stared blankly as he responded "ME? What are you doing falling over in the street!"

Again silence fell over the room as they looked away from each other.

"Why'd you help me?" Eri asked still not looking at him

"Would you rather lay in the cold hard street?" Harima teased

"Well, thank you" as she turned to already see that he was looking at her.

"No problem" as he stared into her golden eyes through his sunglasses.

He turned away to his table and continued writing/drawing for his deadline next week. Without turning, he said "Your slippers are next to the door so if you could, leave as soon as possible." Eri just steamed up to what she heard but she let it go for the sight of him just seemed to melt her worries away.

She stood up and walked towards Harima but had trouble with keeping balance. As she inched closer to him she stumbled and grabbed a hold of his chair which caused him to fall as well. Now the awkwardness in the room sky rocketed as he lay on top of her and hands firmly placed next to her head. Before any of them could react their eyes met and like an instant the memories of them together raced through them.

"well...uhh.." they said in unison as they tried to get up

As they stood up they're hands bumped into each other and slowly started to enter each other's fingers until they were fully locked together. Harima used his other hand to remove his pair of sunglasses and truly stared into her eyes. The eyes of the one he loathed but at the same time enjoyed to have around. Through his eyes he saw eyes that didn't have that self centered, arrogant, cruelness he saw but instead he saw the sincerity and the hurt.

She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't turn away. She saw the eyes that she yearned for, she saw the eyes that were true, independent, strong, the eyes she wanted to be stared upon for all eternity. Now the room mellowed down, the room filled with light thoughts as if a baby was born. It was calm and still.

Eri looked at him and the darkness was creeping in but before she gave way, she whispered words with all the kindness, warmth, and...love she could muster up "...You idiot" and she collapsed again but this time smiling.

Eri sat up looking around to find Harima but only found her room's usual surroundings to comfort her. She didn't know what to do or what to think..._was it a dream?Or did something more happen..._

The butler entered the doorway but stopped to see the young mistress staring up at the ceiling. He just sighed and again he felt a pain in his heart that was similar to a father or mother letting their child go. He smiled and left the young rich blonde mistress rest and ponder her thoughts.

"...Did it happen?" Eri asked as she felt her forehead "No, my fever's down but I'm still in pajamas"

She slowly laid down a little disappointed that she might never get that chance again. A tear fell down her cheek and along with it, all the hope for her to see those eyes again, the yearning to have what the woman had. _I guess I really am cold and malicious..._

The next morning Eri opened her eyes to meet the ceiling. Again, she thought on the dream she had of Harima and herself. She smiled at the thought of her together with someone and she stared at a mirror to meet herself. Through the mirror she saw herself in a chair with a baby in her arms and a small child next to her on her tippy toes trying to glance at the newborn. Behind her stood man making faces trying to make the children laugh. Distracted with the fantasy, she didn't notice the butler enter and place a slipper with a note on the edge of her bed. When the door was shut, it caused Eri to wake up from her little dream and turn towards the slipper.

Eri held the slipper in her hand and the note in the other. The note read "Get better rich girl, Harima"

Tears started to flow from Eri's eyes as she held that note to her heart and she quietly whispered to herself as she fell to the bed "...idiot"

**Author's Note:**

So, total failure or somewhat? Or maybe if I'm lucky good? Nah, but I'd appreciate the reviews and I know it's been awhile and I really don't have an excuse for that except I'm lazy. But uh yeah so thanks for reading and I hope to write/type, never quite sure what to put there, more. And to be honest the ending reminded of Cinderella's glass shoe so yeah. And also if someone already had this idea, I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal it.


End file.
